If All Else Fails
by Quietjay21
Summary: Kasumi is back! Goes with my oneshot A Past Returning. Review!
1. Chapter 1 Promises Kept

**So here it is guys. :) xIzumi-chan made my day so I figured I would post the first chapter to my new story early. I'll be putting up a poll for who my lovely Kasu-chan should end up with so please cast your votes! I'll be updating weekly so be patient with me. I hope this first chapter turned out well. Reviews=Love! :* 3**

**xIzumi-chan- I'm so happy you liked my one-shot. I got this chapter out today just for you because your review made my day. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**xOxO Lost Angel OxOx- Thank you some much for the review! I hope you enjoy the series. :)**

**Ultimate Ending- It's a new style I've been trying lately because it's easier for me to write. Thank you so much and I hope I don't disappoint you with the series. :)**

**7en.L- Than you so much. I really thought starting in the past would give it a better understanding and depth. :)**

**Disclaimer Time- I only own Ryuu (even though he wasn't in this chapter), Hisa (she wasn't in here either at least physically) and my lovely Kasu-chan! **

**P.S.- I wrote a oneshot called A Past Returning that is sort of a prequel/ lead up to this first chapter so if you haven't read it yet I would highly suggest doing so. It'll give you a better understanding of my story. Kay?**

* * *

><p>Kasumi Ichiro sat quietly across from the youngest Otori and closed the simple yet beautiful locket returning her gaze to the handsome boy. She knew he would recognize her after showing him the picture from her childhood. After all his reputation went far beyond the walls of Ouran Academy and the girls she talked to on the way to this room were more than happy to share everything they knew about the host club. However, when she found out that the twins were in this so-called host club she was quite surprised because they used to be so closed off from the rest of the world. Her eyes scanned the room looking for her old friends but the first table she saw had a tall blonde boy at it with five girls. His violet eyes were absolutely stunning and as she watched him 'perform' she could tell that he was Tamaki Suoh. He was very dramatic with his romantic gestures toward the girls and they squealed with delight, obviously taken with his 'type'.<p>

The next host her eyes stopped on was a short, very feminine looking brunette with big brown eyes. He sat across from three girls who stared at him in admiration as he talked casually with them. His act was so natural, it was like he wasn't even trying. This must have been Haruhi Fujioka, a host that the girls gushed over because he was the most normal out of all of the hosts and his feminine look made him really cute. Her eyes once again moved to a different table only to see what appeared to be an elementary school kid with blonde hair and big brown eyes. Beside him was a very tall boy with spiked black hair and grey eyes, who just sat there not saying a word. So they must have been Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, according to what the girls had told her. Both were third years, much to her disbelief as she watched the shorter boy roll around on the laps of his guests.

Finally she moved her gaze to the last table occupied by people in the room but what she saw caused her to freeze in shock. Her orange haired, amber eyed childhood friends were an inch from kissing each other. Hikaru was holding his brother closely and he whispered something that she couldn't hear but it caused Kaoru to blush. The girls at their table squealed and swooned at the incestuous act but she couldn't understand what was so appealing about it. Slowly she removed herself from the young Otori's table, her eyes never leaving the Hitachiin twins' table before she bolted to the club's doors, no longer caring who noticed her. Her brain had completely shut down from what she saw and fled the room swiftly, not stopping until she was out in the yard. She collapsed next to the fountain of the young boy peeing and tried to process what she saw but couldn't no matter how hard she tried. It just didn't make any sense in her mind.

Kasumi was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the footsteps coming up from behind her. "Princess? Are you okay?" a voice sound from behind her that surprised her so much she lost her balance and closed her eyes waiting to hit the water but the impact never came. That's when she noticed the strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in place and that saved her from falling. She turned in the grasp to see the tall blonde boy with violet eyes that were now laced with concern and she smiled up at the boy as he released his hold on her. After a few more seconds she remembered he had asked her a question and turned back to look at the fountain. "I'm fine." she said quietly, watching the water's ripples rather than looking at him. He moved next to her not saying a word as he watched the ripples in the water as well. "Shouldn't you be hosting Tamaki?" she asked in her usual small quiet voice before turning toward him with a smirk and her hands on her hips. He shook his head before looking over at the girl then looking down at the locket in surprise. "Kasu-chan! Mon ami!" was all he could utter out before engulfing the smaller girl in a tight embrace causing the girl to laugh happily as she returned the hug.

"I have to introduce you to my friends! They will love to meet you." he exclaimed as he started to drag her behind him, not even giving her the chance to argue with him. She let a sigh escape her lips before smiling slightly. He was still the same hyperactive blonde she had met when her father was stationed in France. They had gone to school together for a whole year before her father had gotten restationed to Australia. She had spent practically every waking moment with the boy and met his beautiful mother, who he took after a lot in the looks department. He was her best friend and the older brother she never had. After the twins he was the only person she was ever upset about leaving and she soon lost all contact with the boy after a few months. Her father was a high ranking naval officer, who loved his job almost as much as he loved her. However, her mother was a different story. Hisa Ichiro was the top fashion designer in the world and was almost never home, which was why Kasumi had to go with her father. Her parents were still very much in love, thankfully, so she never had to worry about them divorcing.

A loud door slamming shut snapped her from her thoughts and she realized that he had already brought her back to the third music room but it was now empty of all of the girls in those monstrosities called uniforms. She moved herself out of sight quickly behind Tamaki, not out of shyness but out of being recognized by the twins. However that plan quickly went down the drain when Tamaki pulled her out in front of him so he could introduce her. "Ma chérie, these are my friends and fellow hosts!" he exclaimed before going around to introduce everybody to her but she completely tuned him out and stared down at her feet, trying to avoid looking at her childhood friends for as long as possible. Unfortunately for her, fate seemed to have a different idea as she felt two arms wrap around her shoulder. "Aw, look. She's shy." the two identical boys cooed in unison right next to her ears, expecting her to blush or jump but she did neither, only released a sigh. "It's been a long time Kaoru, Hikaru." she said turning her head to look at the twin on her left then to the twin on her right, shocking both of them into releasing her and she stepped away from them before looking back at them. A sad smile played on her lips as she watched recognition flash through their eyes.

"Kasumi." both boys whispered in shock causing the others to stare at the 5'2 girl, who stood there with a sad smile and nodded her head slightly. After ten long years she had finally been dragged back into their lives, quite literally too. The twins quickly embraced the girl who hesitantly embraced them back. She was so confused as to why they were welcoming her back so warmly. It had been ten years before she could fulfill her promise to them. The boys who she had met a long time ago wouldn't have accepted her back so warmly after being gone for so long, so what changed them? "What are you devils doing to my precious sister?" Tamaki freaked as he removed them from the black haired girl and pulled them away, yelling at them. All the while they were giving him bored looks and started mocking him. She looked around the room to see Haruhi watching the trio in annoyance, Kyoya was typing away on that laptop of his and Mitsukuni was eating cake while talking to his silent cousin.

That's when she realized what changed them, what helped them start accepting people outside of their world. It was this host club and more importantly…she looked back over at Tamaki who was now chasing the twins around in a fiery rage…it was that blonde haired idiot. He has this way of bringing people together and getting through to them, no matter how reluctant they may be. She smiled faintly at the thought and remembered when she met him in France.

_Kasumi was sitting under a large cherry blossom tree that had been imported from Japan in the school's courtyard. It was her first day at the school and like the many before it she avoided everybody. To her there was no point in making friends, getting attached, because in the end she would leave again and never see them. So there she sat all alone, eating her lunch as she read a book until she heard footsteps stop in front of her. However, she completely ignored whoever was standing there hoping they would get the hint and leave her alone. "Hi! I'm Tamaki Grantaine. Are you the new student?" a perky, upbeat male voice said obviously not taking the hint so she gazed up at him emotionlessly. He had short blonde hair that framed his face nicely and he was definitely fit but what caught her eyes the most were his eyes. They were a deep, beautiful violet color, a very rare eye color and she could tell that it was his natural color. With one last glance at the boy she gave him a curt nod before returning to her book, only to have it snatched away from her a second later._

"_Now how are you going to make friends if you hide in this book?" he asked with a laugh as his smile lit up his whole face and he waved her book back and forth. She growled slightly before attempting to get her book back from the blonde's grasp. After a good five minutes she gave up and plopped back down where she was sitting before but this time the blonde sat next to her, placing her book in her bag. "Look, there's no point for me to make friends. My dad's in the Navy so we move around a lot and in a few months I'll be gone again so what's the point?" her light, small voice said as she stared up at the sky with a small frown on her face. After a minute of silence the bell rang, signaling lunch was over so she gathered up all of her stuff and was about to head inside when the boy grabbed her wrist. "Miss Ichiro, friends are a treasure. No matter how long they are in your life. I will prove that to you." the blonde said seriously before letting go of her wrist and walking inside the school. She slowly followed him a minute later in shock. This boy was different from everybody else. He was trying even after she ignored him. A small smile came to her face as she thought about the boy, deciding to give him a chance. "Prove me wrong then Tamaki." she said softly to herself as she disappeared into her next class not knowing that a certain blonde boy had heard her._

Tamaki changed her life and her way of thinking when it comes to making friends. She glanced around the third music room again, looking at its occupants before smiling. He did the same to everybody else here, whether they wanted it or not. This thought brought another faint smile to her lips before she caught Kyoya's eyes. He nodded slightly at her before returning to his laptop. Quietly she left the room heading down to where her limo was waiting for her. She glanced up at the school one last time before getting in the car. Saying goodbye wasn't necessary at the moment because she had a feeling she would see them again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 Storm Warning

So it has been an extremely long time since I updated any of my stories and I apologize. I've been having a hard time and just couldn't find the energy to do any thing. However, I will be updating my stories as much as I can from now on. And I mean all of them. Again, I am sorry for the wait but I will try to be better. Love you all and oh yeah, I **Own nothing except for the people you don't recognize.**

* * *

><p>Kasumi woke up the next morning in an extremely bad mood and it was all due to the brand new uniform she had to wear. She, grudgingly, made her way over to where it was hanging in her closet and glared at it as thoughts of tearing it to pieces came to mind. It's not like she hated the design or anything, she just absolutely hates the color yellow. She had bad memories with the color and never wore it again, until now that is. Glancing back at the alarm clock next to her queen size bed she sighed before putting on the uniform and went to her private bathroom to brush her teeth before heading back into her room. She swiftly walked over to her ebony vanity and sat down in front of it to work on her hair and make-up. Running her brush through her hair a few times she figured out what she wanted to do. She plugged in her waver and started on her make-up as it heated up. She traced her eyes with her black eyeliner, then added her mascara, put on a light amount of blush before adorning her lips with her ice bloom lipstick and with an approving nod as she looked over herself in the mirror she quickly did her hair so it was flowing in waves.<p>

Grabbing her bag and cell phone she bolted from her room down the stairs toward the kitchen. She stopped only to grab a muffin and a mug of coffee before leaving the house to get into her limo. The drive went by rather fast considering it was only a ten minute drive to the school. Not waiting for her driver to open her door, she hopped out of the car, calling out a goodbye as she ran for the doors of the school. There was no way she was going to be late for her first day and it was a good thing that she scouted out the school yesterday because she entered the 1-a classroom right as the bell went off. She gracefully made her way over to the teacher, aware of all of the eyes watching her and handed him her schedule which he looked over before glancing at the girl in front of him.

"Ichiro-san, would you mind giving an introduction to the class?" Hirako-sensei asked with a gentle smile, his dark brown hair framing his face and his black eyes held a glint in them as he watched her but he was attractive nonetheless. With a flirty smile she nodded before turning to face her new classmates and saw the twins and Haruhi sitting in the middle of the room.

"Hello, my name is Ichiro Kasumi. I just moved here from Greece with my father who is in the Navy. My mother is a very well known fashion designer. I am currently single and looking." she paused, giving the boys in the class a flirty smile and wink before continuing. "I love performing arts and I'm a hopeless romantic. Most of all I hope to get to know all of you and be friends with you." she concluded with a bright smile causing an excited chatter to fill the room until Hirako-sensei cleared his throat to get his class' attention. He told Kasumi to take the empty seat up front in the middle of the room and gave her one last glance before starting class. She mentally cringed every time he checked her out because although he was attractive he was about twice her age if not older. Luckily when lunch came she was quickly surrounded by quite a few of the boys in her class and they swept her off to the cafeteria, much to the displeasure of the twins who stalked out of the classroom not even bothering to drag Haruhi with them.

Kasumi spent her whole lunch break with the group of boys which gradually got bigger as they tried to impress her while she ate. She flirted casually with them which made them more confident and they tried to impress her even more. They flaunted their family businesses, after school activities, grades, anything that they could think of that would get the girl to pay attention to them. The twins, Tamaki and Kyoya watched her from a few tables over as the first three grumbled about the whole thing. Kyoya, however, had the gears in his head working as he wondered how to make a profit out of this and that's when it hit him. He quickly but neatly wrote a note before walking over to the younger girl.

"Please read this in private before school is over." he whispered coolly in her ear as he handed her the note and then walked toward the exit of the cafeteria, ignoring both the twins' glares and Tamaki's insistent whining as they went back to class.

Kasumi, along with the boys from her class, went back to the classroom, happily chatting and flirting before sitting in their seats. She didn't pull out the note from Kyoya until class started up again and she quickly unfolded it to read its contents. Her mouth literally dropped to the floor as she read the note before she shoved it in her bag, ignoring the curious glances from her seatmates.

_Of course he knew about it, he is the shadow king after all but blackmailing me with it? _she thought sullenly and for the rest of class she sulked in her seat waiting for school to end. Every so often she would look up at the clock to see what time it was and how much longer she had to sit in her class. She saw there was only a minute left until school was over so she quickly packed up and bolted from the room the second the bell went off leaving her classmates and teacher in shock. Luckily for her all her years of tennis had built up her endurance and kept her fit so she had no trouble running the whole way to the third music room.

After taking a second to compose herself she opened the doors to the third music room only to find nobody in there. She leaned up against the wall next to the door, waiting for the youngest Ootori to show up. However when he did, so did the rest of the club.

"Kyoya," her light voice came causing most of the hosts to jump and the boy in question turned to look at her. "You had no right to use that against me but unfortunately I must accept. I shall start tomorrow." She said as her light voice turned icy, deadly but it had no effect on the smirking boy who nodded before going to sit at his regular table. Everyone looked back and forth between the two blackettes not understanding what was going on. However, they didn't have a chance to ask what was going on because they had to open the club.

Kasumi decided she would join Haruhi today with his guests since she was currently mad at the person she spent her time with yesterday and she knew that the short brunette wouldn't ask her what was going on.

Kasumi quickly became friends with the boy's regular guests and they welcomed her into their conversations. She decided that she would get to know her other classmate better. However, she was shocked when he told her the story about his mother and how he took over for her in the house. Haruhi simply amazed her with how normal and responsible he was for a fifteen year old boy. He was the kind of boy she would take home to meet her parents but felt nothing romantically toward him which was unusual for her. This boy was giving off something that made her believe he was hiding something. She didn't give it much more thought than that though because she had just met the brunette host and he could tell her his secret when he was well and ready. After all, it was none of her business anyways so why push the matter?

She listened as the girls easily conversed with her classmate but let out a small yelp when she felt herself being pulled out of her seat and toward the dressing rooms. Despite desperate attempts she couldn't see who had grabbed her but by Haruhi's blank look and the shaking of his head it didn't take her long to realize who had grabbed her. Once in the dressing room the hands released their hold and she fell to the floor before she could steady herself. Kasumi turned around to glare at the two amber-eyed boys standing in front of her, who crossed their arms as if waiting for something.

"What did you two do that for?" she asked not understanding why they took her away from Haruhi's table and was determined to find out no matter what.

"What were you talking about with Kyoya?" Hikaru asked as he stared her down and Kaoru nodded by his side but she just stared at them. They abandoned their hosting and dragged her across the room to the dressing room just to ask her that? Well if they wanted to know so badly then she wasn't going to tell them. A mischievous smile played on her lips as she shrugged and left the room leaving behind two awe-struck hosts, who quickly followed behind her. She rejoined Haruhi at his table leaving the twins to pout and sulk back to their own table. Haruhi shot her a questioning glance but she just shook her head and gave the host a look that said don't ask. The host nodded in understanding and shot her a smile before returning to conversing with the other three of his guests.

Finally it was time for the guests to leave and Kasumi was slightly surprised about how normal the club seemed. With Tamaki as the club's president she expected something a little more out there and over the top. She wouldn't be lying if she said she was a little disappointed with the normalcy of the club. As quietly as she could she made her way to the door hoping to escape before the twins saw her but her efforts went to waste as she was dragged back to a couch in the room. When she looked up, not only did she see the twins but she saw Tamaki as well and her eyes darted over to Kyoya. He smirked at her before giving her a slight nod and she turned her attention back to the boys in front of her.

"Kasu-chan~ I want to know what's going on right now." Tamaki said slightly whining as he gave her his best puppy dog face causing her to laugh slightly before smiling.

"Say hello to your newest host club member." Kasumi said lightly watching their faces scrunch up in confusion at her words. They obviously weren't expecting her to say that of all things and frowned slightly. She watched as Hunny bounded over to her and stood in front of where she was sitting.

"What do you mean Kami-chan?" he asked cutely as he hugged his bunny and she sighed slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Starting tomorrow the host club will be having their very first hostess." Kyoya said simply before she could even open her mouth and the twin's and Tamaki's mouths dropped. She could tell that they didn't like the idea whatsoever and they started protesting to the shadow king, who just ignored them.

They stopped short, however, after he glared at them and they retreated over to where Kasumi was sitting.

"Kasumi~" the twins whined as they pouted at the girl. "We don't want to share you, we just got you back." They finished causing the girl to blink at them as she processed their words. Even after all of these years away from them she was still their toy. She rolled her eyes at them before making her way to the door.

"Well come on you two, we have catching up to do. Later everybody." She said from over her shoulder as she exited the room with Hikaru and Kaoru hot on her heels.


	3. Chapter 3 The Trouble With Twins

Look at that! Another chapter though I got not reviews or anything which is quite saddening but C'est La Vie. This story is for me and my readers and while reviews are nice they are not necessary. Now to work on my other stories. Hope you all like the story and oh, btw, **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

* * *

><p>A poke from the right then a poke from the left, a process that had been repeated for the last five minutes. Kasumi sighed as she hung her head. The twins had began poking her ever since they left the school and there was still five minutes left in the drive to her home. When she asked them what they were doing they just grinned at her and shrugged their shoulders. The two boys never changed over the years, they were as mischievous as ever. Only their attitudes toward other people had changed and according to what Kyoya told her, that was only a recent change. There was still one thing that bugged her though that was definitely new about the twins. She still didn't understand why they acted like lovers in the host club. In her eyes there was no appeal for such an...indecent kind of act and that was why she didn't request them for the club.<p>

"Guys? Why do you do that 'lover' thing at the host club?" she finally asked them causing their poking to stop abruptly and they moved to sit across from her. She looked at them to see that they were studying her, as if trying to figure out why she was asking them such a question before shrugging.

"A lot of girls like the idea of forbidden love and it's taboo." Kaoru said nonchalantly before Hikaru continued.

"Besides, two is always better than one. We can prove it to you." Hikaru said slyly as they returned to their original seats and both planted a kiss on one of her cheeks. She squeaked out of shock before scrambling to the seat across from them and at the sound of them laughing she glared before crossing her arms in a pout. Her cheeks were still bright red, however, from what they had done and no matter how hard she tried the blush wouldn't dissipate. Then right as she was about to reply to Hikaru's comment her phone vibrated and she pulled it out, answering it without even checking the caller id.

"Hel-" however her greeting was cut off by an extremely loud yell from the other end.

"SISTER DARLING! HOW COULD YOU GO OFF WITH THOSE SHADY TWINS! THEY ARE PERVERTED AND I-" was all Tamaki could get out before Kasumi hung up on him. She just sat there staring at her phone while the twins started laughing again and laughed harder when her phone started vibrating again. However, before she could say anything to the twins she was interrupted by the driver opening the door for them to get out. She watched the twins bound out of the limo and smiled at their enthusiasm as they ran to her home. Taking her time, she walked slowly after them but when they noticed she wasn't right behind them they came back and dragged her with them. They were still the impatient and easily entertained boys she knew from ten years ago.

Once inside the Ichiro mansion, Hikaru and Kaoru stopped dead in their tracks as they took in the sight before them. Instead of priceless art decorating the walls there were pictures and what appeared to be souvenirs. Everything from the walls to the ceiling to the floor was a snowy white while the furniture was black leather or ebony. The boys snapped out of their thoughts when they saw Kasumi removing her shoes and followed suit before making their way to the grand staircase in front of them. The railing was made from ebony and the intricate designs detailing it were outstanding. Upon seeing their friend already at the top of the staircase they quickly followed up after her until she lead them to a doors that stood out from all of the rest. Instead of it being black it was a bright neon orange with pink neon stars. The door knob was made of a clear glass and the boys watched as Kasumi pulled out a key to unlock her door.

"Um Mi-chan? What's up with the key?" Kaoru asked using her old nickname as Hikaru and he watched the shorter girl, baffled. She fiddled with her locket as she avoided eye contact with them but Hikaru lifted up her chin making her look him in the eye.

"Last year, I caught one of our house staff watching me change, so um yeah." she said in her small voice, waiting for the reactions of the boys and was surprised when Hikaru let go of her chin before stalking into her room. His fists clenched in a tight hold and anger was rolling off of him in waves. Kaoru engulfed the smaller girl in a tight embrace and whispered that Hikaru wasn't mad at her quietly in her ear before leading her into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. Kasumi detached herself from Kaoru so she could go over to Hikaru and she stood in front of him, watching him before embracing him tightly. The action took the older twin by surprise but it made him forget his anger and he returned her hug, holding her as tight as she was holding him. Kaoru watched the scene with a small smile on his face even though he felt left out but joined the pair in their hug when Kasumi motioned him to. With a huge smile on her face, the blackette wiggled her way out of the hug and walked over to her closet, dumping her bag on the floor next to the closet doors. The twins followed after her with mischievous grins plastered on their faces.

"Now where do you think you two are going?" she asked with an eyebrow raised, hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway to her closet. That didn't stop the twin devils, however much to her dismay and they dragged her into the walk-in closet then examined all of her clothes. Almost all of the clothes were made by Hisa Ichiro, her mother, but to the twins' surprise a lot of their mother's designs were in there.

"Mi-chan? How do you have this? Mother hasn't released this design yet." Kaoru asked as his fingers ran over the silky spaghetti-strapped, mid-thigh length nightgown. It was a neon orange color. Kasumi averted her eyes from Kaoru because she knew her answer would hurt the boys from her childhood.

"Your mother kept in contact with my father and has been sending me designs to wear. That's how I knew where to find you guys yesterday." she said quietly as she stared at her fluffy neon pink floor rug, not wanting to see their faces. She looked up when she saw the nightgown in front of her though and saw the twins holding it out to her, obviously wanting her to wear it for the night. The gesture brought a small smile to her face, it meant that they weren't mad at her. Kasumi took the article of clothing then left the closet to go to her bathroom to change while she left the twins to their own accord.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, however, the mischievous boys were no where to be found, which caused the blackette to panic because those two boys were not boys that you wanted to leave your sight. They weren't even in the closet which was where she expected them to be since they seemed enthralled by it. She opened her bedroom door to hear her father's deep melodic voice talking to someone. That made her stop dead in her tracks and try to hear what he was saying but it wasn't clear at all. So she briskly made her way toward where her father's voice was coming from, Upon entering the kitchen she saw her two friends sitting at the breakfast bar with her father and all of them were eating pizza that her father must have made. They were all laughing and the sight would have made anybody happy to see. That is anybody except Kasumi, who started freaking out at the sight.

Why? Because she knew that her father would be telling the twins embarrassing stories about her. He had done the same thing when he met Tamaki during their stay in France. It was embarrassing back then because she didn't know Tamaki that well but it was even more embarrassing now that he was telling the twins because she knew that they would most likely hold this over her and tell the other hosts.

"When she was nine, there was this boy she liked and mmrph-" the older man was cut off when his daughter tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth in the process. She glared at her father who only gave her a sheepish smile before lifting her off of him. The twins pouted at the fact that they obviously wouldn't be able to listen to the rest of the story about their old friend, especially an embarrassing one that they could tease her about. They were also upset that she had liked boys that weren't them while she was away. It never occurred to them before that there would be boyfriends in her life and there was one thought that struck terror into their hearts. They didn't know if she had a boyfriend now. If she did then they wouldn't be able to have her whenever they wanted because she would be spending time with him as well. The two looked at each other in terror, a look that went unnoticed by the naval captain and his daughter, who was still lecturing her father about saying embarrassing things about her.

"It's like you don't listen when I tell you not to do something. This is like that time with Tamaki all over again except this time with the twins and I can't even figure out which one is worse." Kasumi lectured as she paced in front of her father who was pouting like a baby. It was an odd sight for anybody to see because of the major differences between the two. One, her father towered over her petite frame which would have been intimidating to most people. Two, he was years older than her and therefore should not just be sitting there, letting himself be lectured. And three, he has been in the Navy for years meaning nobody should be lecturing him like a child and especially not his teenage daughter.

"I'm sorry baby girl. Why don't we all settle down and finish eating dinner?" Ryuu asked in an attept to ease his daughter's fury and stop the lecture he was getting. It was the same one he always got from her, not that he ever really listened to the lectures he has had to sit through. They were all made out of anger and to be honest lectures bored him, no matter what they were for. To his luck, his daughter sighed before turning on her heel abruptly as she headed for the breakfast bar where the pizza was sitting. He did a little victory dance in his head before heading back to his seat while the twins separated to let his daughter sit in between them. Ryuu smiled at how happy the trio seemed as they talked and laughed together. It had been a long time since he had seen his daughter this happy and he hoped she would be able to stay this happy for the rest of her life. A frown made its way to his face, however, as he thought back to the phone call he had received earlier. This happiness wasn't going to last as long as he wished it could but at least there was time for her to enjoy it. He shook all of the negative thoughts out of his head and smiled at the trio one last time before quietly slipping away from the breakfast bar with the rest of his dinner. They could enjoy this time together, Kasumi deserved it after all of these years.


	4. Chapter 4 Blue Day

Booyah! Another chapter out. I feel so proud of myself. :) The next one might be a little longer until it is published because I am moving cross country and hotels don't always like to give free wifi but I'll post it as soon as possible. Love you duckies!

P.S. **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>When Kasumi woke up the next morning she wanted to do anything except open her eyes and go to school. She was surrounded by warmth that she had not had the pleasure of experiencing the night before. Where this new source of warmth came from didn't matter, she just didn't want it to go away. However, that hope was short lived as a second later her door burst open and she shot up out of bed. Or at least she would have if it were not for the two pairs of arms pinning her down with them. Seeing that the two had not woken up she strained her neck to see her father gaping at them like a fish before he started acting like a baby.<p>

"Kasu-chan~ Those twins are taking you away from me and are trying to steal your innocence." Her father whined loudly causing the twins to finally wake up though they had not heard what her father had said. They turned to ask Kasumi what he was whining about only to see her face beat red from blushing. Kasumi just stared at her father not believing what he had just accused her childhood friends of supposedly trying to do. Never has he ever said something so ridiculous before. Granted she had never slept with a boy, let alone two, in her bed before. Either way it gave him no right to say something so outlandish. Letting her bangs fall over her eyes she got out of her bed and walked over to her father. "Oh, I knew my Kasu-chan would co-"

"Dumbass." Kasumi mumbled as she turned back to the twins leaving her father to nurse the new bump on his head. The twins watched the sight with their mouths gaping like fish. Kasumi and her father acted like Haruhi and Tamaki to the twins. Well, except for the whole physical abuse stuff since Haruhi has only verbally abused Tamaki. Kasumi shook her head when she saw the twins' expressions and gently closed their mouths before turning to go to her closet. She grabbed her yellow uniform before disappearing into her bathroom leaving the boys behind to deal with themselves.

Kasumi showered quickly before slipping into her uniform and brushing her teeth so they were nice and clean. She worked on her hair next because it was very difficult to deal with since it was naturally curly when it dried. Something she was never going to let the boys see because she knew that they would gush over her natural hair, at least they used to love curly hair. She wasn't sure what they liked anymore since it had been so long since she last talked with them about their likes. Looking at herself in the mirror she gazed at her now straight black locks of hair. Satisfied with her work she unplugged her straightener before leaving the bathroom, not surprised to see that her father and the twins were no longer there.

The blackette grabbed her bag from where she had dumped it the previous day and then grabbed her phone from its charger on the bedside table. Checking quickly that she had everything she left her room, closing her door with a click and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Upon entering said room she saw her father and the twins eating breakfast, a breakfast that her father made. Her father and her handled most of the household duties after last year's incident and he fired all of the staff except for Kenji, their driver. It wasn't hard to adapt considering that they had to move around so much that there was no need to buy mansions in each country they moved to. It was more convenient to just buy penthouses and fend for themselves.

"Kasumi, hurry up and eat." Hikaru said looking over at her for a second before turning back to the food in front of him. He wasn't using her nickname like Kaoru was and that confused her considering he was the one who came up with the nickname in the first place. She shook her head and muttered that she would be waiting for them in the car.

She realized that he hasn't said her nicknamed once since she came back into their lives. Some people would just claim that she was overreacting but she wasn't. When they were kids, the only time Hikaru wouldn't use her nickname was when he was angry or upset with her. Another thing that she noticed was that he barely talked to her at all yesterday. Kaoru was the only one to really talk to her. The older twin was mad her at her and she didn't even know why. It was killing her.

Kasumi was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that she was in the limo. She didn't notice the tears trailing down her face or the worried look on Kenji's face. Nor did she hear the twins get into the car and sit next to her. Yet one thing was able to pull her from her thoughts, even if it wasn't what she wanted to hear because he still wasn't using her nickname.

"Kasumi! What's wrong?" Hikaru asked from right next to her as he pulled her into his chest, trying to figure out why she was so upset. She had been fine when they woke up this morning but when she came down the stairs and he told her to hurry up and eat, there was something different about her. Something had upset her but neither Hitachiin could figure out what it was. Until Hikaru remembered last night. Maybe she really did have a boyfriend and he broke up with her. It made sense as to why she was so upset but it did not put the older twin at ease. His Mi-chan wasn't allowed to date anybody, even if they made her extremely happy. She never answered his question during the ride to school but that didn't matter. He gently rocked her and whispered comforting words into her ear as she cried into his chest. By the time they got to school Kasumi was no longer crying and she offered the older twin a smile in thanks before getting out of the limo.

Kasumi bounced out of the limo, knowing that she needed to make an outstanding impression on the boys so that they will visit her during club hours. She has to prove that she is an excellent hostess so Kyoya will stop blackmailing her. Yesterday she made an excellent start with capturing the attention of some boys but now she had to inform them about her new occupation as a hostess. And it was bad enough that Tamaki and the twins didn't approve because they will probably be overprotective and ruin her hosting. Like usual.

The boys she had eaten lunch with yesterday swarmed around her the second she got out of the car and she walked away with them. Hikaru and Kaoru looked on with distaste as their toy was taken away from them. This meant war for the twins, they just needed troops now. They were going to save their Mi-chan from the vile boys who were trying to steal her away from them.

"So I have something I would like to share with you all." Kasumi said to the group of boys she was talking with outside of her homeroom.

"What is it, Kasumi-hime?" a boy with long black hair asked as the other boys nodded, also wondering what it was that she wanted to share.

"Well starting today I am going to be a hostess in the host club but I am worried I won't do well and nobody will come and request me." She said sadly as a tear escaped from her right eye causing the boys to panic.

"Please don't cry Kasumi-hime." One boy said trying to comfort her.

"We will come to request you!" The boy with long black hair exclaimed as other boys shouted in agreement causing Kasumi to smile at them.

"Thank you so much but I have to go now. I shall see you later." She said politely before disappearing into her classroom. She let out a huge sigh of relief before going over to her seat. Now she just had to do well in the host club and requests will be pouring in meaning that Kyoya will stop blackmailing her.

The one thing she didn't like about joining the host club was that in doing so she wasn't allowed to date anybody. It was the reason why she was so outraged when Kyoya blackmailed her. She was a natural flirt and she loves more than anything to go on dates with boys who treat her respectfully. Now she couldn't do that and it was rather upsetting. Though with the twins and Tamaki back in her life any dates she did go on probably would end horridly or wouldn't happen at all.

"Just got to get through school." She muttered as the bell rang, signaling for class to start. Kasumi looked back to she if she could eat lunch with Haruhi today but him and the twins were missing from their seats. Confusion played on her face as she turned back around to start taking notes. Her focus wasn't there though because she kept trying to figure out where her friends were, especially Haruhi. He didn't seem like the kind of person to skip class.

Kasumi managed to get through the rest of the day by herself since the trio never showed up. She ate lunch alone in the classroom because she was too worried about her friends to try to entertain boys. With her head hung, she made her way to the host club, not looking up until she entered the third music room and what she saw made her jaw drop.


	5. Chapter 5 Now This is Over the Top

**Ahhhhhhhhhh~ It's been too long since I last updated. I am so sorry. I know nobody wants to hear my excuses but moving cross-country then living in a hotel until I went to college kinda put a strain on me. I've had this written for a long time but couldn't find the time to type it up then update my story. I promise to be better though. My semester is almost over so I am going to have tons of free time. I love you all so much. :3 3 **

**Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't recognize like my lovely Kasu-chan and sadly nothing else. T-T**

* * *

><p>There was no way that what she was seeing was real. She had to be dreaming but she knew that she wasn't. Everything Kasumi was seeing was real and her eyes shot over to the blonde with a prince complex. Maybe she shouldn't doubt his over the top ideas ever again because this definitely took the cake of all of the over the top things she has ever witnessed of his doing. And of course this just had to happen on her first day of hosting. Did fate hate her or something?<p>

The whole room had been taken back to the medieval times. All of the tables had been taken away and there was a wooden stage in the middle of the room. Hay and dirt lined the floor and the walls had become made of stone. In front of the stage were wooden stools for the guests to sit on. What took her most by surprise were the hosts because they were clad in costumes. Tamaki was dressed as a king, Haruhi was dressed like a pageboy, Hunny looked like a wizard, Mori was dressed as a black knight, Kyoya was dressed as a black dragon and the twins were dressed as princes. Kasumi just stared at them blankly before turning around and attempting to leave the room.

"Oh, no you don't. You have to get into costume for club hours." The twins said as they dragged her to the dressing room and leaving her there with a garment bag. With a sigh she unzipped the bag to see a beautiful blue dress that matched her eyes. Of course it was a princess-styled dress since she was the only girl and she had to fit in with the rest of the hosts. She put ii on quickly seeing as the guests would be arriving soon. After the dress was on she slipped on the black flats that matched the black embroidery on the dress. Looking at her appearance in the mirror slightly she left, only to be bombarded by the twins again. They sat her down on a stool before working on her hair and make-up.

"What is the stage for?" she asked her friends as they worked on her but they just ignored her question so she looked over to where Haruhi was and repeated her question to the feminine brunette.

"They are making us do a play, which is why we weren't in class before. We were rehearsing while Kyoya-sempai had people setting the room up." He replied only confusing the black haired girl more than she had been.

"Why was I excluded?" Kasumi asked the brunette who looked like he was about to say something but sighed instead before walking away and mumbling. Hikaru, who was doing her hair, must have given Haruhi a look that said 'don't say anything', which meant that he was hiding something from her.

The twins silently lead her away, refusing to look at her because if they did she would have seen the guilty and remorseful looks on their faces. It was an unwritten rule that they were never supposed to keep secrets from each other. They were betraying her trust after she had just come back into their life. This was important though because she was their toy and nobody else was allowed to have her. It was a point that they had to make clear before she actually began hosting. Gently they pulled their friend on stage, leaving her to climb to her place in the tower.

"Don't worry about acting or anything. Although this play revolves around you, your role is silent." Kaoru said lightly as he left to get into position.

"I'm sorry, but I hope you will understand why we kept this from you." Hikaru said avoiding eye contact with her. It was worse for him to be keeping this secret than it was for Kaoru. After all, he had a harder time dealing with his emotions. Hikaru left quickly to get into place, leaving behind a confused princess.

Kasumi watched as the rest of the hosts got ready below her, behind the closed curtain and noticed that Haruhi was missing. Her mind traveled back to Hikaru as she remembered how guilty and upset he looked. She wasn't mad at them for not telling her what was going on but she was worried about what was going on. Even though she didn't have a speaking part she was still nervous about being on stage in front of people. That's right, she had stage fright and not knowing what was going on only made it worse for her. She just hoped that she didn't completely screw up in front of her future guests. Then the lights dimmed.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. The host club would like to present a surprise play that we put together for our lovely guests. Now sit back and enjoy the show. Also please no talking so we can have the utmost silence for our concentration." Haruhi's voice rang out on the other side of the curtains before he appeared below Kasumi and off to the side of the stage.

The curtains slowly opened and a light shined on the stage revealing Kasumi in the tower pretending to brush her hair. The tower was made out of white stone and the window was just an opening. She remained oblivious as Mori appeared at the bottom of her tower and enter through the wooden door at the bottom. A scream was heard as Kasumi disappeared. Mori came out of the tower with Kasumi limp on his shoulder. The lights dimmed and the scene was changed quickly before the light came back on, on the stage.

Tamaki was sitting in his chair in a throne room with Haruhi at his side, looking grim while Tamaki cried. He had just been informed to his daughter's kidnapping. Then the twins appeared in the throne room and bowed to Tamaki, who straightened up to try to regain his regal look as king.

"Thank you for coming. My daughter was kidnapped by the evil wizard's black knight. I beg of you to return her and in reward I will give her hand in marriage to one of you." Tamaki said to the two princes before him who raised from their bow.

"We shall return her to you safely, mi' lord." They said simultaneously before exiting the throne room. The lights dimmed once again for a scene change and when the lights came back on they revealed a bedroom where Kasumi was laying on a large red silk sheet bed. Hunny was standing next to the bed with Mori at his side. Both were looking very evil in their appearance.

"Everything is falling into place, black knight. With this girl we will soon be taking over the kingdom." Hunny said menacingly as he chuckled darkly, his fingers stroking Kasumi's hair as she remained unconscious.

"What about the princes?" Mori's serious voice rang causing Hunny to scoff as he turned to the black knight.

"They will never be able to get past the dragon protecting this tower, much less you and I." Hunny said as the lights dimmed once again for a scene change. When the lights came back on the twins were revealed outside of the tower with swords and shields as they stared at the dragon Kyoya fearlessly. A blast of fire took the audience by surprise but the twins dodged by rolling to opposite sides of the stage.

"Go on, Kaoru. Save the princess while I deal with this beast." Hikaru shouted as he charged Kyoya, dodging another blast of fire.

"No brother! I shall not leave your side with this beast here. Besides, the princess is yours to save. You love her and nobody else shall come in between that, not even I." Kaoru shouted back as he charged Kyoya from the other side.

"But you love her as well, she would be better off with you." Hikaru said as he neared Kyoya, watching as his brother dodged a blast of fire.

"That may be true but you are more in love with her than I. Let us end this now!" Kaoru yelled as he raised his sword in unison with Hikaru before bringing them down to slay the beast blocking their path and fake blood oozed from Kyoya's dragon costume as he fell to the ground. The lights dimmed again as the scene changed. When the stage was illuminated the bedroom was back with Kasumi still unconscious on the bed while Hunny was pacing in front of the window in rage.

"How dare they kill my dragon! That useless beast didn't even severely injure them. Go black knight and do your duty." Hunny yelled in anger and Mori disappeared through the door before the wizard's eyes trailed to the girl on the bed. "Even if they manage to kill me, you will be doomed to endless sleep."

A dark smile crept onto his face before the lights dimmed once again. The lights came back on to reveal a staircase where the twin princes were staring down the black knight who did not move.

"Hikaru. Go save the princess. I will deal with the black knight." Kaoru said seriously and Hikaru was about to protest when Kaoru shot him a glare which immediately shut the older twin up.

"As you wish brother but do be careful." Hikaru said before running up the stairs and Mori was about to stop the older prince but Kaoru got in his way.

"Your fight is with me, demon." The younger prince snarled as he attacked Mori who blocked with his own sword. A sword fight commenced with loud clangs of metal and dodging. Kaoru was now breathing heavily as the black knight approached him, sword raised. Then right as Mori was about to bring down his sword, Kaoru stabbed him with a hidden dagger, killing the black knight. Mori's eyes widened before he fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Enjoy hell, demon. Now to help Hiakru." Kaoru said as he got up from the ground and ran up the stairs that his brother had previously taken. The lights dimmed before coming back on to reveal the bedroom once again. Hikaru burst through the door to see Kasumi laying on the bed, ever so still that it appeared that she was dead. He was about to approach her when he was thrown back by an invisible force.

"Don't worry, she isn't dead. Just under an eternal sleep and even I can't wake her from it." Hunny laughed darkly and Hikaru spun to glare at the evil wizard. How dare he take his princess then curse her. The older prince let out a yell of anger as he charged at Hunny with his sword. Hikaru's whole body was taken over by instinct and it took Hunny by surprise because the twin's power had increased. The evil wizard couldn't handle the force being place upon him and Hikaru dealt the final blow causing Hunny to fall to the ground, dead. Hikaru dropped his sword as he regained control of his body. He ran over to Kasumi's side as he fell to his knees.

"Please, my love. Wake up." He cried as Kaoru entered the room and immediately went to his brother's side. An air of sadness hung over them as they gazed at the beautiful princess laying on the bed. Hikaru leaned over her as tears fell onto her face and he leaned down, kissing her on the lips. Kasumi's eyes fluttered open as she saw Hikaru leaning over her crying. She lifted up one of her hands and caressed his face gently. He gathered her up in his arms as he hugged her for dear life, thankful that she had woken up. Woken up with true loves first kiss.

The lights dimmed one last time and came back on to reveal the throne room, this time decorated for a wedding. Kasumi was in a white dress being led down the aisle by Tamaki as Hikaru waited for her with his brother at his side. His eyes were trained on her. The wedding commenced and was ended with a kiss from the newlyweds before the curtains closed. The guests clapped enthusiastically as the hosts and hostess took the stage in front of the curtain for a bow.

Kasumi watched as the guests were led out of the third music room before she turned to go to the dressing room. She entered and went directly to the mirror, touching her lips. Hikaru had stolen her first kiss on stage, in front of everybody. She also understood the meaning behind the play. The twins were claiming her as theirs and that her guests had better learn their place. Sighing lightly she removed her costume and put back on her uniform before working on her hair. She undid the beautiful French braid Hikaru had done and removed the tiara from her head.

After carefully putting it on the stool she grabbed her belongings and left the dressing room. She knew that the kiss was just for the play but it made her feel funny. Just thinking about it gave her butterflies but she shook the feeling as she approached the hosts.

"That was amazing for how little practice you all had." Kasumi praised before she was engulfed by the twins in an embrace. She rolled her eyes as she hugged them back to show that she wasn't mad.

"For how unprepared you were sister, you did so well!" Tamaki said enthusiastically as he plucked her from the twins and into his own embrace. She laughed as he spun around with her before she slipped out of his arms.

"It helped that you guys informed me as to what was going on when I wasn't on stage. Anyways, I have to go. Father and I are having an important dinner tonight." She said before leaving the room to go to the front of the school to get into her limo. She felt bad about lying to them but it was against the rules to have a job so they couldn't know the truth.


	6. Chapter 6 Not So Secret Job

AHHHHHHH. Hey guys~ Mah, sorry it took me so long to update. I swear to get better. Hopefully~ College and having a job is stressful but I got out this nifty chapter. It is shorter than the others but the next one will be longer. After all we have to get into the main plot of OHSHC. ;D

Anywaysssssss hope you like it and give me some feedback. :3

**Disclaimer: I own those special people who you don't recognize like the Ichiro family! :D**

* * *

><p>The twins watched as she left with blank expressions. After she was gone they looked at the rest of the host club who had already changed. Hikaru was going to ask Kasumi to go to their mothers' fashion show tonight but she already had plans apparently. So instead they decided to ask the host club. Going alone always bored them so they needed some form of entertainment. Besides, they would all be able to meet Kasumi's mother who is a fashion genius.<p>

"Our mother and Kasumi's mother are having a fashion show tonight. Want to come with us?" they asked impassively together and they knew they had the hosts when Tamaki's face lit up.

"I have always wanted to attend a fashion show!" the blonde exclaimed excitedly as he jumped up and down like a child. "Kasu-chan never like me see any of her mother's shows whenever they were held in France."

With that the host club made their way to where the event was being held in the twins' limo. The twins, Tamaki and Hunny were all chattering excitedly while Haruhi was sulking as she tried to do her homework. Kyoya was seated next to her, rapidly texting someone while Mori sat quietly, watching over his short cousin. The second the car stopped the host club piled out and entered the building. A tall brown haired woman with brown eyes approached them with a stern look on her face.

"Boys, I thought we told you not to attend today's show but I'm not particularly surprised you didn't listen." The woman's voice beautifully chimed. "This must be the host club."

"Yes ma'am. I am its president, Tamaki Suoh. It is an honor to finally meet your acquaintance." The extravagant blonde said as he handed the older woman a rose.

"Tamaki Suoh, hm? Kasumi was right when she said you were over the top. Have you seen her father by the way? He should have been here by now." The woman muttered absentmindedly as she gracefully walked away from the group who frowned at the older woman's words.

"I thought Kami-chan was having dinner with her father tonight." Hunny said with a frown but nobody else had time to speak because they were ushered to seats right in front of the catwalk. Their distress faded away as the show began and the models showed off the work of Yuzuha and Hisa. Then finally the last model was about to be announced.

"Now for the piece and model you have been waiting for. The perfect Halloween costume, Dark Enchantress, worn by Kasumi Ichiro."

The hosts froze as the girl gracefully prowled down the catwalk wearing a beautiful, skin-tight silk dress. It was long and had a slit that came up to her mid-thigh while the long sleeves were made with this delicate looking black, see-through material. The whole thing was black, even the pumps she wore were black. Her hair was up in a neat bun, her nails and lips were painted blood red. She had blood red contacts in and when she gave a dark smile at the end of the catwalk, two realistic looking fangs were revealed. Then she retreated back down the catwalk but not without looking back one last time.

The twins bolted from their seats and headed back stage in search of their friend while closely being followed by the other hosts. They busted into the room where she should have been changing to see her sitting on the floor with her eyes closed but they snapped open at the sound of the intrusion.

"Sorry, yell if you want but just know I didn't tell you because we aren't allowed to have jobs. That's why most of my mother's shows in Japan are private this year." The girl told them with a sigh as she closed her eyes and braced herself for any anger.

"Our Mi-chan is such a little vixen." The twins teased as they pulled the surprised girl up to hug her between them. The aquamarine eyed girl turned a bright red as she tried to escape from between them.

"So this is what Kyoya-senpai blackmailed you with?" Haruhi asked and the girl nodded at him.

"Yeah, Kyoya is such a meanie." The girl said as she stuck her tongue out at the shadow king.

"Mommy! How could you do such a thing to your sister-in-law." Tamaki whined while Kasumi stopped trying to wiggle away from the twins and stared blankly at the two second years in front of her. Her mind was trying to process what she just heard.

"Good job, tono." Kaoru said.

"You broke, Mi-chan." Hikaru finished as both let the girl go.

"Sister?" Tamaki asked cautiously as he watched the girl stare at him and Kyoya blankly.

"Look what you did now, Daddy." Kyoya said with a smirk as Tamaki spun to look at him with horror on his face.

"Mommy, help me! How do I fix my darling sister?" Tamaki freaked out as he clung to the boy who gave him an annoyed look as he tried to pry Tamaki off of him while the rest of the hosts watched the two.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a small voice questioned causing the hosts to turn to stare at the girl who was still staring at Tamaki and Kyoya blankly. "So you guys are gay? I'm not going to lie. I never saw that one coming."

All of the hosts' jaws dropped at the girl's words while Tamaki stuttered like an idiot. When the twins burst out laughing Kasumi tilted her head as she looked at them in confusion. Kyoya glared darkly at the twins who immediately stopped laughing and hid behind their clueless friend. The shadow king then cleared his throat, collecting Kasumi's attention so that he could explain Tamaki's weird family fantasy.

"The idiot refers to me as Mommy due to my position being vice-president of the club while he is Daddy due to being the president of the club." Kyoya explained, watching as understanding came over the girl's face.

"Ah. I see." The girl said with a sad smile that went unnoticed by everybody except for Kyoya who nodded in silent agreement.

"Kami-chan! You were so cool on the catwalk. It was like you weren't even surprised to see us there." Hunny said excitedly as he jumped at the girl to hug her and she just barely caught him and herself.

"Well I wasn't. I was given fair warning by Kyoya that you all were well on your way, which I am extremely thankful for. It isn't becoming for a model to be startled after all." She told the older boy, giving Kyoya a grateful glance and once again got a nod in return. The third year let go of the girl when the door opened behind the host club and they all turned to see Hisa Ichiro standing there.

"Good job today. Spend some time with your friends. Your father and I are going out to dinner tonight and he will not be home until very late tonight." The tall woman told her daughter sternly before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Looks like I'll need somewhere to crash for the night." The girl said with a strained smile on her face as she glanced at the hosts who looked slightly confused by what they had just witnessed.

"You can stay with us Mi-chan!" the twins exclaimed as they tried to lighten the situation and trapped the girl between them as they lead her and the other hosts out of the room. "You guys are all welcome to stay too."

"I can't. I have to be getting home to make dinner for my dad." Haruhi said as they reached the limo and piled into the vehicle.

"We understand. It isn't too far to drop you off before we head home." Kaoru told the brunette as the limo started moving. A few minutes later they reached the apartments where Haruhi lived and Kasumi watched as he got out, waving goodbye to all of them.

With that the rest of the hosts made their way to the Hitachiin estate. The twins were riling Tamaki up the whole time while Kyoya was typing away on his laptop. Mori was watching as Hunny talked animatedly with Kasumi who had a small smile on her face as she listened to the older boy's enthusiastic tale. Everything was serene and seemed as though they had all known each other their whole lives.

"So Kami-chan, I have a question." The blonde senior told the younger girl who blinked before nodding for him to continue. "Why do you model for your mother?"

The girl froze as the words left his lips because she never expected him to ask that question. Her eyes immediately flew to Kyoya who didn't look up at her once but she knew he was listening because he was no longer typing away on his keyboard. Even the twins and Tamaki stopped what they were doing to look at the girl who was fiddling with the locket around her necklace. She took a deep breath before looking up from her blank stare with a smile but she knew it was fake.

"I just enjoy it is all. The twins used to make me dress up for them all the time." She said in a soft yet sweet voice that sounded sincere but she lied through her teeth the whole time.

"I remember that." Hikaru started.

"Yeah, you always complained because you said prancing around to show off clothes was boring." Kaoru finished while the girl laughed a little. It was fake like everything else.

"But you guys made me do it so often that I missed it when I moved away so I kept doing it as a way to never forget you guys and our memories." She said with a serene smile that was genuine because she really did miss dressing up but only because it was for them.

It was then that the door to the limo was opened by the driver and Kasumi slid out followed by the boys before making their way to the front door. Kasumi smiled brightly as she took everything in. Everything looked like it had ten years ago, though there were slight differences but that didn't matter. The Hitachiin estate became her home in a way when she was younger and she missed it the most when she was gone. Besides the twins that is.

"It's nice to be home." She said softly as she closed her eyes, releasing an even softer sigh. Her eyes flew open when she felt herself being lifted up into someone's arms however. She immediately looked at her captor to see Kaoru grinning down at her.

"You were walking too slow, Miss Memory Lane." He teased her lightly with a wink which she smiled brightly at before resting her head against his chest, breathing in his scent as her eyes closed again.

"You smell good." She said lightly as she felt her consciousness start to fade.

"I've missed you, Su-Su." Were the last words she heard before she let herself fall into the beauty that was sleep.


End file.
